Saint Sensuel
by kittyarra
Summary: Un mystérieux jeune homme fait un remplacement pour rendre service à un ami dans la détresse et se plaît à découvrir les secrets d'un certain client venant passer du bon temps.


Voici un petit OS où je vous laisse découvrir le couple. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

J'en profite pour dire un grand merci à Arby et à Hyoga de m'avoir lue, corrigée et pousser à publier cette petite fic.

Rating : +18

Disclamer : Les personages de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, mais les quelques figurants sont de ma propre invention.

Saint Sensuel  
___________

Le gold avait prit un des nombreux chemins qui menait au palais juste derrière celui du grand Pope à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Le chevalier eut un petit sourire, il pouvait prendre n'importe quel chemin et utiliser une des nombreuses portes, c'était toujours dans ce hall qu'il débarquait et aujourd'hui il fût accueilli avec un réel plaisir par le chef des lieux : Demetrio.  
Le gold avait fait sa connaissance lors de la reconstruction du Harem, il fallait dire qu'après les guerres, il n'y avait pas que les palais qui avait souffert. Apres quelques mois de travaux, le lieu avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur, il avait même été agrandis, avec plus de pièces privées ainsi qu'un sauna et ses propres thermes…Les courtisans et les courtisanes, depuis qu'ils avaient récupérés leur maison, recevaient les chevaliers les bras ouverts que se soit pour qu'ils y trouvent du confort, de la tendresse ou simplement pour passer une nuit d'amour. Aucun de ses compagnon d'arme ne se doutaient qu'il pouvait fréquenter ce lieu, et il faisait tout pour que cela reste secret, cela faisait aussi partie de son plaisir…

Au fil du temps le gold avait appris à connaitre tout le beau monde du Harem et il s'était fait de nombreux amis dont Demetrio. Le chevalier venait souvent pour faire un brin de causette et un soir, il avait donné un conseil à Myriam quant à la tenue à porter pour le soir même, tout le monde la trouva époustouflante. La nouvelle ayant vite fait le tour, le jeune homme se vit vite déborder, car tout le monde vint lui demander un conseil ou l'autre et à chaque fois qu'il passait au Harem, il avait tellement de succès que Demetrio, avec l'accord des autres membres de la maison, avaient laissé le Gold aménager une des grande chambre en un immense dressing et salon de maquillage. Ce qui enchanta tout le monde, et les soirs où le gold était là, c'était le grand rush…se laissant aller à l'euphorie le chevalier s'était vu lui aussi "relooker" par les gens du  
Harem, le chevalier devait se rendre à l'évidence, il adorait maquiller et habiller ses nouveaux amis, et le fait d'être lui même transformé lui plaisait tout autant, ainsi que le va et vient constant des courtisans sans compter leur bavardage incessant. Si on lui avait dit, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se serait autant plu en ces murs...Comme quoi tout pouvait arriver. Le chevalier donnait une dernière touche de maquillage à Miko tandis que Kyle mettait la tenue que le gold avait choisit pour lui,  
quand Demetrio fit son entrée, il regarda le gold et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide...annonça t il au gold de but en blanc.

-En quoi puis-je t'être utile? Questionna le gold en question qui continuait de maquiller la courtisane.

-Et bien huuumm nous avons un....client assez particulier qui ne vient qu'une fois par mois. Et il passe son temps exclusivement avec Sosuke....

-Et ou se trouve le problème? demanda le Gold.

-Le problème, c'est que Sosuke est parti prendre soin de sa mère malade pour quelques temps et notre client ne veut que lui.

Il m'a demandé de lui trouver un remplaçant pour cette fois et a des critères très strict...il pratiquement fait tout les jeunes hommes, oui il préfère les hommes,  
avant de tombé sur Sosuké. D'après lui et ceux qui on partager un moment avec lui, il ne fait que regarder...Seul Sosuke a eut droit à un câlin et à un baiser sur la tempe. Expliqua Demetrio.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui demander de revenir quand Sosuke sera là? Demanda le chevalier.

-En fait....j'aimerai que tu le remplace pour cette fois.

Le Gold laissa son pinceau en suspend et se tourna vers Demetrio, tandis que Miko et Kyle retenaient leur souffle.

-Je t'en supplie...juste pour cette fois...Je te promets sur mon honneur qu'il n'a jamais eut un geste de travers...et je ne sais pas quoi faire je suis vraiment au pied du mur...Je t'en prie...

Le Chevalier regarda son ami, si celui-ci le suppliait c'est qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide, et il lui avait certifié sur son honneur. Donc il pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Très bien....Mais juste pour cette fois, et pas un mot à qui que ce soit sur tout ceci.

Les trois personnes firent un oui solennel.

-Si je puis me permettre, tu ferais mieux de te rendre plus méconnaissable que tu ne l'est déjà...Le client, c'est un gardien des douze maisons...Lachât Demetrio avant de sortir laissant le gold aux griffes de Miko et Kyle pour finir sa transformation.

Camus fut installé par le maître des lieux dans un chambre à l'écart des autres et dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, bizarrement, il se sentit à l'aise dans cette pièce, entre les 1001 nuits et le romantique il sentait comme si il était dans un cocon, il ne savait pas si c'était du au nombreux coussins aux couleurs chaudes, aux rideaux qui avaient çà et là qui tapissaient d'une façon originale ou bien aux tissus satinés qui trainaient un peu partout sur les coussins. Il attendit que Demetrio le laisse seul dans la pièce avant d'enlever ses bottes et d'avancer vers les coussins qui lui semblaient très confortable. Il ne s'était pas encore assis qu'un jeune homme, fit son entrée très discrète par une porte dérobée. La gorge du Verseau se dessécha devant le jeune homme, dont il pouvait deviner le corps aux muscles harmonieux encore caché par un kimono translucide d'un bleu aussi obscur que la nuit qui était maintenu fermé par un obi de soie argentée enserrée à la taille.  
Le français continua son observation, il grimaça intérieurement car il ne pouvait pas admirer entièrement le visage de son compagnon, pour les heures à venir, car il  
avait la moitié supérieure du visage cachée par un magnifique masque en argent dont les fentes laissaient voir des iris mordorées. Les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune homme étaient recouvertes d'un léger gloss brillant qui donnait envie de les capturées avec les siennes.  
Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient maintenus en un joli chignon avec de jolies baguettes. Le gardien du onzième n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'homme devant lui avançait d'une démarche féline et gracieuse, il eut la nette impression qu'il allait se faire dévorer par le jeune homme. Le Verseau ne croyait pas si bien penser quand il se mit à détacher avec une lenteur extrême chaque bouton de sa chemise avant d'en écarter les pans et de laisser son buste à nu. Il eut un petit sourire en coin avant de débarrasser totalement le gold de sa chemise, il prit même la peine de lui détacher son pantalon avant de le faire tombé sur les coussins. Le verseau voulu le retenir mais le jeune homme couru a l'autre bout de la pièce et avec son élan il grimpa tout en haut d'une barre métallique qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Le bel Apollon enroula une de ses jambes, tendit que l'autre était tendue en arrière il descendit en tournoyant, avec la force centrifuge, le kimono se souleva et dévoila de magnifique  
fines jambes parfaitement musclées. Le jeune homme continua de faire quelques figures sur la barre toute maitrisé avec une dextérité déconcertante et avec une grâce à couper le souffle, le Verseau se pencha même en avant, tellement il était hypnotisé. Le jeune homme continuait de dansé sur la barre pendant un bon moment sous le regard brillant de satisfaction du gold affalé sur les coussins.

-Déshabille-toi s'il te plait. demanda Camus d'une voix que l'autre gold, pour l'instant anonyme ne lui connaissait pas.

Le jeune homme avait arrêt tout mouvements et faillit tomber de son perchoir trop surpris par la demande, se rattrapant in extremis, il se laissa glisse au sol.  
Réfléchissant à toute allure, il n'avait nullement l'intention de se mettre à nu devant le français.

-Mais ne te déshabille pas totalement, garde ton caleçon. Précisa le français, comme si il avait lut dans les pensées du jeune homme, une légère rougeur sur les joues détournant le regard comme si lui même était pudique.

Le jeune homme attrapa une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton et la musique changeât de rythme. Faisant sursauté le gold, qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas remarque qu'il y avait de la musique dans la pièce. La chanson avait quelque chose d'exotique et d'envoutant.

De sa démarche féline le jeune homme se posta devant le gardien de la onzième maison et il se mit à se mouvoir, déhanchant son bassin et son buste dans une danse orientale des plus torrides que même les princesses égyptiennes en auraient pâlis de jalousie. Ensuite il s'avança vers Camus et lui tourna le dos, le regard bleu de Camus resta accroché au popotin qui se trémoussait à vive allure sous son nez. Perdant une fois le pied à la réalité, le français se laissa prendre à la dance et il sursauta quand le jeune homme attrapa une de ses mains pour la poser sur le nœud de son obi en une invitation silencieuse à le défaire. Fébrilement le Verseau tira dessus et le jeune homme s'éloigna de lui en tournoyant sur le rythme toujours en se déhanchant. Une fois libérer de l'obi, le Kimono s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre une peau bronzée divinement musclée, se révélant être le fruit de longues heures d'entrainement. Avec de jolis mouvements d'épaules le jeune homme fit glisser le tissu le long de ses bras, jouant ainsi sur la corde de l'impatience de Camus. Après un petit moment de "torture" le jeune homme se débarrassa du kimono, gardant sur lui son boxer noir qui le moulait parfaitement, les dernières notes de la chanson moururent et le jeune homme garda la pause, Camus nota qu'il n'était pas même essoufflé par tant d'efforts. Animé par une volonté qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'alors, le Verseau se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme et tourna simplement autour de lui, se regardant sous tous les angles. C'est là qu'il le remarqua, entre ses deux omoplates, une étoile de neige était colée à même la peau, dans une nuance de bleus et de blanc. Camus eut un petit sourire, que le jeune homme ne vit pas, en constatant que certains strass pour le corps semblaient étaient tellement bien réalisé qu'ils semblaient aussi réel que vrais. Assez curieux le Verseau leva sa main et la posa sur le strass pour deviner en quelle matière il était fait. Il toucha une branche de l'étoile de glace donnant un long frisson le long de l'échine du jeune homme et le français lui sursauta.

-Mais c'est un tatouage! Constata t il tout haut les yeux ébahis toujours touchant la petite œuvre d'art, qu'il croyait en cristal jusqu'alors.

Le jeune homme fût pris d'une soudaine panique, il prit son kimono l'enfila à la hâte et disparut derrière une porte dérobée.

-Att....

Camus n'eut pas le temps de l'arrête qu'il s'était enfuis...Le laissant seul avec pour seul souvenir un obi en soie argentée oublié, un magnifique spectacle encore en tête, un drôle d'arrière gout dans la bouche et une douleur conséquente au niveau de l'entre jambe.

Avec calme, le Verseau se rhabilla et pris le obi, de son mystérieux inconnu, qu'il pliât avec soin avant de le mettre dans une de ses poches, car c'était le seul souvenir concret qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le français attendit d'être de nouveau maître de lui même avant de partir à la recherche du maître des lieux, il avait quelques mots à lui dire. Il le trouva dans un couloir donnant des instructions à une concubine qui partit en hâte. Il choisit ce moment pour aborder l'homme.

-pourrais je te parler en privé Demetrio? demanda Camus toute maitrise de lui retrouvée.

A suivre

-Bien entendu, si tu veux bien me suivre....

C'est dans un silence pesant, qu'ils se rendirent dans l'office de Demetrio ou chacun prit un siège. Le maitre des lieux attendit patiemment que le français se décide de parler, ne décrochant pas son regard de celui, d'un froid polaire, de son vis à vis.

-Qui était ce? Lâcha le gardien de la onzième maison sans passer par le moindre détour.

-C'était Kyo, le remplaçant de Sosuke.

-Va-t-il rester?

Toutes les alarmes résonnaient dans la tête de Demetrio, ce n'était pas une demande anodine, et encore moins venant de la part du français.

-Pour être franc, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, tu es son tout premier client, dans tous les sens du terme, tu ne me l'a pas traumatise au moins?

-Tu me prends pour qui? Tu sais très bien que je ne fais que regarder...Son tout premier client???

-Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je te l'ai envoyé...Et je doute qu'il reste, il n'est pas fait pour notre monde...il devrait plutôt aller en ville et tenté sa chance comme hôte...  
tu sais très bien qu'ici tu es le seul à avoir ce genre d'appétit...

Le français serra les poings, il savait qu'il était le seul à ne jamais coucher avec les courtisans...Il plissa les yeux, le mystère s'épaississait autour du jeune homme et l'idée qu'il puisse quitter le sanctuaire lui était insupportable.

-Tu parles de lui comme si c'était un être fragile et sans défenses, qu'il faudrait protéger des loups...

-En un certain sens c'est le cas. répondit Demetrio avec un sourire paternel.

-Et tu crois qu'il sera mieux en tant qu'hôte?

-Les hôtes ont pour consigne stricte de ne JAMAIS coucher avec les clients....

Le Verseau fronça les sourcils, le maître des lieux avait absolument raison et l'idée que Kyo puisse offrir des plaisirs charnel à quelqu'un d'autre lui fît horreur, il en rejeta même l'idée. Le français quitta son siège pour aller vers la fenêtre, il se sentait déconcerté et c'est quelque chose qu'il détestait, perdre le contrôle.

-Dans ce cas, je viendrais chaque soir comme ça personne ne s'appropriera sa vertus! A demain Demetrio! Annonça t il avant de s'en aller

Le français avait prit sa décision et personne ne lui en ferait en démordre, il serait l'ange gardien de Kyo le temps que Sosuke reviennent et après cela, il aviserait à ce moment la. Non contant de sa décision le Verseau regagna son temple, par un chemin où il était sur de ne croisé personne, en sifflotant.

Au Harem Demetrio n'avait pas encore changé de place, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de ce produire...Mais il lui restait une autre tempête a traverse...et pas des moindres....C'est avec précipitation qu'il se rendit au dressing se demandant encore, comment il en était arrivé là...

C'est une boule à la gorge qu'il se rendit au dressing, ou le gold s'évertuait a se changer, chambouler par ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant : entre la peur d'avoir pu être reconnu, la gêne de ce qu'il avait osé faire et l'excitation…

Le gold était sous la douche occupé à se laver les cheveux, dont l'eau savonneuse effaçait les traces de teintures, lui rendant sa couleur naturelle.

-C'est bien pratique les shampooings colorant ! déclara t il pour lui tout seul.

Une fois propre comme un sous neuf, il retourna dans la pièce où il vit Demetrio assis sur une chaise l'air grave. L'homme n'y alla pas avec le dos de la cuiller, il annonça tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans son bureau. Le pauvre chevalier en tomba, littéralement assis. Il savait que le maitre du Harem était pieds et poings liés, mais c'était un énorme risque pour lui….

-Sosuke reviens quand ? demanda calmement le gardien d'un temple.

-Une semaine, peut être moins…Répondit Demetrio.

Le chevalier se mura dans un silence pesant et réfléchit intensément, pesant le pour et le contre.

-5 jours pas un de plus. Trancha le membre de la garde dorée.

-Merci infiniment !!! Tu me sauves ! fit Demetrio visiblement soulagé.

-Je te dis à demain Demetrio !

-A demain Kyo !

-Kyo ?

-Oui, c'est le seul nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit et pour Camus tu es le cousin de Sosuke.

Le gold fit un signe de tête avant de repartir dans son temple sentant déjà la catastrophe mais la roue du destin était en marche et rien ne semblait vouloir l'arrêter.

De son cote, le français rentra chez lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre à double tour, ne voulant pas être déranger par qui que se soit. Il tira de sa poche le tissus qu'il avait prit et le posa respectueusement sur son lit, avant de se débarrasser de tous ses habits et se retrouver totalement nu.

Il s'assied au milieu de son lit en tailleurs, il prit précautionneusement le tissu entre ses mains et l'ouvrit de mains tremblantes : il était fébrile. Il inspira profondément la soie de l'obi s'imprégnant de la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait. Son désir ne fit que grandir et son anatomie le lui rappela. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et se couvrit le visage, jusqu'au nez, avec le pan de soie, il ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner totalement du parfum. Il se remémora Kyo en train de danser sur la barre, avec douceur, il prit dans sa main son intimité et découvrit son gland, du bout de sa langue, il s'humidifia son index, pour le poser sur la tête de son pénis et il fit des petits mouvements circulaires. De son autre main il entama un mouvement de va et viens, il ne pu retenir un petit gémissement, son doigt délaissa son gland pour continuer sa descente vers son bas ventre, et elle se mit à malaxer sensuellement ses bourses, il eut une autre vision du jeune homme se déshabillant avec sa magnifique pirouette. Il accéléra son mouvement de va-et-vient sur son pénis totalement en manque, pourtant, il ne voulant pas se faire jouir trop vite, alors, le français changeait régulièrement la cadence de sa masturbation, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement ou encore une vitesse entre les deux. Il voulait vraiment profite de son moment solitaire et le parfum qui se dégageait de l'obit le rentait littéralement fou de désir, il se crispa un peu en repensant à son propriétaire, il se souvint de la douceur de sa peau quand il avait effleuré son tatouage…Camus se mordit la lèvre, un léger gémissement fusa de ses lèvres, il arqua un peu son bassin pour amplifier ses sensations, il savait que la libération était proche. Il décida d'accélérer son mouvement sur son pénis dur de désir qu'avait fait naître Kyo au creux de ses reins. Le Verseau se crispa pour se laisser jouir, son liquide intime se répandit dans sa main et sur son ventre. Le souffle court, le cœur battant toujours à plaine vitesse, le chevalier retomba sur ses coussins à bout de forces.

A suivre…

Après l'entrainement journalier et avoir laissé sa Cloth dans son palais, le Gold prit le temps de se doucher et de camoufler son cosmos avant de filer au Harem, là bas il se transforma, il mit des lentilles bleue nuit, et se fit les cheveux noir, il mit un masque et redevint Kyo.

Le jeune homme était en train de manger quelques fruits en guise de dessert quand le Verseau arriva. Sans un mot, le français prit place à l'autre bout de la table ce qui fit sourire Kyo qui comme a son habitude changeât la musique pour une autre chanson, dont il avait vu le vidéo clip quelque jours auparavant trouvant le moment idéal de la mettre. Les premières notes de « la tortura » de Shakira et Alejandro Sanz s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Le jeune homme s'allongeât sur la table et reproduit la même chorégraphie que la jeune femme faisant grimper la température dans la pièce. Une fois la chanson finie, Kyo tendis une grappe de raisin a Camus.

-Nourris moi….Murmura Kyo.

Hypnotisé le français, s'attela à la tâche et à chaque raisin manger, le jeune homme détacha un bouton de sa chemise, pour se retrouver torse nu.

Le jour suivant, Kyo, toujours masqué, attendit Camus affalé sur le fauteuil bouquinant. Cette fois, le Verseau osa de lui-même dévêtir le jeune homme qui en trembla d'excitation. Ensuite le gardien du onzième temple, se déshabilla et s'installa confortablement entre les jambes de Kyo posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme et du bout de ses doigts, caressa ses abdominaux.

-Pourrais-tu lire pour nous deux Kyo ? demanda Camus.

Le troisième jour, le concubin se maquilla de façon a pourvoir enlever son masque tout en restant méconnaissable. Le Verseau et lui-même s'amusaient à faire du body painting, sur leur corps de rêves.

Au fil des jours, Camus apprit à connaitre Kyo, son caractère tranquille, son humour, sa culture, ses connaissances, tout en le jeune homme faisait fondre le chevalier de glaces.  
C'est avec une réelle impatience que le Verseau entra dans les quartiers de son favori. Ne le trouvant pas dans la grande pièce, il fronça un peu les sourcils, mais des bruits d'eau, signalaient au Gold qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain, dans laquelle il se rendit. Kyo avait un drap de bain autour de la taille camouflant son intimité, et était assis à califourchon sur le rebord de la grande baignoire, une jambe dans l'eau, l'autre pendant dans le vide. Il avait les cheveux couleur Rubis aujourd'hui. Le Gold aimait beaucoup ses changements de couleur de cheveux ainsi que les lentilles. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de le découvrir au naturel. Le français fronça les sourcils, il avait la tête baissée et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son arrivée et l'eau menaçait de déborder. Le gold ferma les robinets.

-Kyo, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le français.

- hein ? Euuh non pas vraiment…Murmura le jeune homme redressant la tête surpris par le gold qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.

Sans un mot, Kyo débarrassa Camus de ses habits, il lui mit un drap de bain autour de la taille et ensuite fit glisser le boxer du français le long de ses longues jambes fuselées, avant de se glisser dans l'eau où le gold le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tu es crispé. Constata le gardien de la onzième maison, car il lui caressait le dos.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Annonça-t-il de but en blanc, à voix haute.

Il se retourna pour faire face au Gold. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

-Je n'en peux plus de te mentir, je ne suis pas le cousin de Sosuke, je me suis retrouver à la remplacé de toute urgence, puis un mensonge en entrainant un autre, voilà où ça m'a mené.  
A te mentir…et je déteste ça, je ne suis pas un membre du Harem mais plutôt un client tout comme toi. Et tout comme toi, je suis un gold. Cette semaine était magique, un rêve pour moi.  
J'ai pu être près de toi, te connaitre encore mieux, et j'ai pu me dévoilé un peu a toi. Chose qui n'aurait jamais pu se produire sur l'escalier. Car tu me détestes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi un Gold ??

Voyant qu'il ne le croyait pas il attrapa le shampoing et le fit mousser sur ses cheveux ensuite il baissa la tête pour se défaire de ses lentilles qu'il posa sur le rebord de la baignoire pour ensuite s'immerger totalement. Il sorti de l'eau et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu me crois maintenant ?

Ne voyant aucune réponse venir le jeune homme quitta la salle d'eau du Harem en une pluie dorée pour se retrouver dans son temple. Il mit la musique à fond et la mort dans l'âme il se rendit dans sa propre salle d'eau, pour prendre une bonne douche et tenter d'effacer les dernières traces de coloration instantanée ainsi que les caresses de Camus.

Celui-ci estomaqué était resté dans l'eau pour en sortit tout plein de mousse rouge pour se diriger vers un certain palais, il entra avec perte et fracas et se dirigeât vers le cosmos. Il passa une autre porte et il resta estomaqué le tatouage lui ne s'effaçait pas, la preuve que c'était bien son Kyo. Sans un mot il entra dans la cabine de douche et se colla au jeune homme.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu as ton tatouage Shaka ? Murmura Camus au creux de l'oreille du Gold enfin révélé.

-Peu de temps après ton arrivée au sanctuaire…

Sans plus attendre Camus captura les lèvres qui l'avaient tant fait fantasmés depuis une semaine, l'embrassant avec envie. D'abord surpris l'hindou se laissa faire avant de participé lui aussi au baisé en nouant ses bras derrière la nuque du français, ensuite il caressa la lèvre de Camus du bout de sa langue, qui répondit en l'attrapant avec la sienne. La main de Shaka glissa sur le dos musclé de Camus pour arriver au tissu qui le protégeait encore et le fit tomber dans le fond du bac de douche. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du Verseau quand il sentit les doigts du blond lui caressait les fesses alors que l'eau chaude couler sur leur peau dénudée.

L'hindou délaissa la bouche du français pour glisser vers son cou entre deux baisers il mordilla la chair tendre, Camus soupira de plaisir. Les lèvres de Shaka continuaient de descendre sur le corps du Verseau n'omettant aucune parcelle de peau, jouant de sa langue, sur les billes de chair rose qu'étaient les tétons du français. La descente se fit lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à l'érection conséquente de Camus. Sans la moindre hésitation le chevalier la prit en bouche et entama un long va et viens caressant de temps à autre de sa langue le gland du Verseau.

-MMMM hhaaa c'est bon.

Le Gold continua de prodiguer ses onctueuses caresses buccales avant d'arrêter net. Un grognement de mécontentement sorti de la gorge du Verseau qui était dans un monde d'extase. L'hindou coupa l'arrivée d'eau embrassa Camus et le souleva du sol. Sans prendre la peine de se sécher l'emmena à sa chambre où il le coucha sur le lit, l'y allongeant avec douceur.

Shaka remis la tête entre les jambes de Camus et prit toute la virilité du verseau en bouche qui en poussa un petit hoquet de surprise avant de retomber dans les limbes du plaisir de la caresse buccale que lui prodiguait le chevalier de la sixième maison. Le français attrapa les doigts de l'hindou qui torturaient avec douceur ses tétons puis les mit dans sa bouche les suçant langoureusement. Au bout d'un petit moment l'hindou retira ses doigts et les porta vers l'entrée secrète de Camus, avec douceur, il fit entrer son majeur. Le Français eut une exclamation de surprise sous l'intrusion, sans avoir ressentit la moindre douleur. Shaka prit tout son temps pour préparer sa venue. Avec regret l'hindou délaissa le pénis de Camus et sortis ses doigts de son intimité. Il souleva le bassin du français pour le mettre à la hauteur du sien. Présenta sa propre érection à l'entrée de Camus et s'y plongeât tout en douceur malgré tout le français grimaça sous l'intrusion. Shaka l'embrassa et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille tout en continuant sa douce progression. Une fois totalement immerger en lui. L'hindou s'arrêta pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à sa présence tout en continuant de le câliner. Au bout d'un moment, le français se mis à onduler doucement sous l'hindou lui donnant le feu vert pour la suite. S'accordant aux mouvements de son amant Shaka se mit lui aussi à mouvoir du bassin faisant gémir de plus en plus fort le français qui au final ne réussit plus à retenir ses cris de plaisirs. Les amants se retrouvant déconnectés de toute réalité, s'embrassant, se caressant, criant, soupirant de plaisir, abusant du corps de l'un et de l'autre jusqu'au moment où l'orgasme les foudroya tous les deux au même instant.  
Avec délicatesse l'hindou se retira du français qui protesta, avec un sourire et une pluie de petits baisers sur les lèvres il lui expliqua que s'il ne se retirait pas de immédiatement, il lui ferait du mal ce dont il en avait nulle envie. En représailles et punition Camus l'attrapa et le garda prisonnier de ses bras.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que les deux hommes se réveillèrent en douceur. Irrémédiablement attiré l'un par l'autre, ils se mirent à se dorloter, s'échangeant de doux baisers et caresses. Shaka repoussa la longue chevelure marine de Camus pour déposer une pluie de cajoleries sur sa nuque mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin sur le trajet de sa convoitise. Sur la nuque du français était tatoué un petit bouddha en méditation au dessus d'un lotus. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Camus illuminant ses traits avec délicatesse et tendresse avant de révéler non sans une certaine malice...

-Un jeune homme m'a beaucoup marqué lors de ma première montée des marches….

Fin


End file.
